oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger D. Alec
| residence = | alias = | epithet = Pirate Bandit Alec (ピラト バンディット アレック Pirato Banditto Arekku) | age = 18 | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 50,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FFFF00 | dftextcolor = D2691E | dfname = Jetto Jetto no Mi | dfename = Jet Jet Fruit | dfmeaning = Rocket | dftype = }} Tiger D Alec, also known as "Pirate Bandit Alec" and commonly as "Pirate Bandit", is a and He is the founder and of the Bandit Pirates, as well as one of its top three fighters. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, and become King of the Pirates, in order to fulfill a promise to the two most important people in his life. He is a rookie who just recently went out to sea in search of his dream leaving his home Saver Island behind and becoming the first ever pirate bandit. After defeating the obstacles of the and the source behind the destruction of Battleship Island, he was give his very first bounty of 50,000,000. Appearance Alec is a tall mid aged teenager with blone spiky hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown colored bandana which is his trademark with a skull of his Jolly Roger on it. He wears a white colored shirt with roled up sleves and unzipped except from the very bottom with a large tutle neck. He wears a brown colored necklace found only on his home island Saver Island. He also wears brown colored, open finger gloves with silver lining. He wears long jean pants and a brown colored belt conecting it with his shirt. He always carries a backpack with him even in a fight. On his back below his backpack he carries a sheathed knife with him even though he never uses it. 3.2 Tiger D. Alec Bounty.jpg|Alec's Wanted Poster 3.2 Young Alec.jpg|Alec as a Child Personality Alec is a carefree and fearless teenager. He lives by no rules and does whatever he sets his mind to and will attempt to accompish it with a grin on his face. He care little about important people he comes across and will not hesitate to take them down without a care in the world of what might happen after words. another part of carefree attitude is his tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait without a care to how they react. There are little things that can scare him and will face any dangers that come his way. Whenever something is said to be dangerous or looks scary, Alec would get anxious and would want to see it himself despite how everyone else would feel. When facing someone more powerful then him Alec will not flinch or get scared, he will stand up to them no matter the cause. Another dominant traits is his apparent lack of intelligence. Alec can easily be amazed by the simplest things, and can be confused by compicated siutations. Mostly why Alec can't read a simple map or have absolutly no skill in navigation. He seems to not understand anything used by a grown up such as thinking that a cup of booze is expired soda from the bad taste. He does seem to have little knowledge of medicine such as which herb can help heal a minor injurie but doesn't have to a clue for anyone with sever injury. When atempting to think of a plan in any situation either in battle or in a serious problem, he is seen to strain himself and thinks that he is going to hurt himself from too much thinking. Also Alec's desiger to form a crew tends to make him ask complete strangers who he has just lay eyes on if they can join his crew with no knowledge if weither or not their hostile He can also be simple minded such as a plan with complicated explinations leaving him to his original idea of a charge tactic even if its clear a bad idea. To compliment Alec's naïveté and straightforward attitude, there is a running gag where Alec can identify similarities on things that have little resemblance, but is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections Despite his lack of intelligence, its been proven that Alec's instincts and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power. Alec also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He is, however, very creative and a genius when it comes to fighting, such as how to use certain types of tricks and make it his own style, or to figure out an enemies weakness by realizing the events that happened in their fight. He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations, such as enemies he fights that crossed the line and old enemies that harmed his loved ones. He does make an enemy named Kaizo but views him as a rival rather then an enemy so he has no anger towards him. However he tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. In battle, Alec has also shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations to give him the upper edge of the fight. also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Alec's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is reckless and naive, Alec is calm and and focued on serious situations that puts anyone he cares for in danger. In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Alec is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions. Alec, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing and cheering once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated. Despite Alec's carefree and naïve attitude, Alec seems to be quite distant towards personal matters involving himself, such as his past who he refuses to tell even if someone asks and just say "Its nothing to worry about." However when the time comes he will explain his past and other personal mannors. Alec also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. He is capable of getting 2 organizations who have been fighting for years to work together to achieve a common goal. He also fullfiles the burdan of being captain by not holding back when he has to fight a member of his crew in order to uphold his role as captain of his crew members. His crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position and will follow it to the letter. Above all else Alec is an honorable person and doesnt get himself or anyone else involved in a personal fight or duel. At these times Alec shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Alec personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Even with Alec's many personalities, above all else Is Alec's thirst for adventure. The main reason why Alec left his home island Saver Island to become a pirate was so he could go on an adventure towards the Grand Line and find the legendary One Piece was for the numerous adventures along the way. He has a desigher to see these new and unexplored places he has yet been to and learn about it through first hand experiences, becuase of that face Alec refuses any help or advice he gets before setting off to those places, including the One Piece for he does not care if it exists or not, however his main reason for going on this quest is unknow. Relationship Unknown friend Alec holds special memeries of a certain women. Although her name was not mentioned and her face hidden he appearently cares deeply about her. That women seems to be one of his motives for not giving up a fight and push forward for her sake. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As Captain of the Ravin Pirates, Tiger D Alec has immense physical strength, and is capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping men twice his size. He always fights the strongest of the enemies he goes up against. Little is known about how he became so strong except that he has been training himself to become a pirate, building up his strength and endurance until he became a pirate. His endurance and durability is incredible; taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Most of his durability is caused by his devil fruit Jetto Jetto no Mi for it turns his body into hard and strong skin that is capable of withstanding some physical attacks Alec also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. His speed and agility makes him a hard target to lock on to and his reflexes allows him to quickly block and counter in coming attacks with ease. Alec has also shown to be extremely agile. Alec is seen being able to react to foes faster than him Master Theif Having been grown in solitude with no parents on Saver Island Alec has proven himself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket. He has the ability to snatch someones personal belongings wither its a large amount of materials or small single items without the owner even noticing, a skill he honed from a young age. He mainly steals other peoples survival supplies namely food and water for his traveling voyage but he sometimes also take other peoples personal belongings without them noticing. Its this special talent he possesses that has been recognized by many and have referred to him as a pirate and bandit many times until it became his the epithet "Pirate Bandit" and due to his nickname it became a key initial the name of his soon to be pirate crew. Fighting Style Alec's fighting style consists of adept hand-to-hand combat, supplemented with his physical prowess and the abilities of the Jetto Jetto no Mi. Such skills allows him to hold his own against combat specialists. Unlike some people, Alec's fighting style is completely improvised; it follows no particular code of honor, and so if necessary, he will attack women or animals, hit below the belt, attack his enemies even if they have their backs turned or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use enemies as human shields and even bite his opponents. While fighting, Alec has been shown to be highly adept at improvising, and regularly comes up with creative counterattacks and unusual techniques to use against his enemies. This however leads both enemies and allies alike to wonder if Alec is taking the fight seriously, especially when he comes up with ridiculous and over the top moves, which prompts Alec to respond that he's always serious. When Alec fights, he relies heavily on his instincts, which, interestingly enough, are mostly correct but he also sometimes wrong. Like guessing where to go for the next island and ends up getting lost. Alec also appears to be intelligent enough to at least understand what he's capable of withstanding with his devil fruit and what he's not, however he is sometimes wrong about that for he sometimes underestimates his oppoents strength and appear stronger then he can withstand. Devil Fruit Alec has gained extrodinary abilities by eating the Jetto Jetto no Mi (lit.Jet Jet Fruit in english.), which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Jetto Jetto' no Mi', Alec's has the ability to create jet engines from anywhere on his body and shoot flames from it like a rocket. Alec normally uses the jet engines to increase his attacks and speed and other creative uses for it, however the price for eating this rare Devil Fruit inabled Alec the ability to swim. Along with the ability so create jet engines from all over his body, The fruit was able to harden his entire body, making his skin far stronger then it has been before and making it harder for him to bleed. His skin is so hard that he is able to withstand bullets and swords and physical attacks alike, with the bullets failing to penitrate his skin and will bounce off and a sword that breaks upon impact, however even with his skin hardening he is not fully impenitrable. Alec can not be able to withstand anything bigger then a cannon ball which if hit by one will only give him minor injuries. He is also unable to withstand a sword if used by a skilled and powerful user. When facing a powerful foe he is able to endure most of their attacks but will still be injuried in the process. Equipment Alec carries useuful equipment with him and carries it in his backback. The stuff in it is mostly food and medicine along with some navigations tools, however Alec doesn't know how to use most of it. He appaerently had these supplys before he appeared. Pocket Knife Luffy carries with him a pocket knife and carries it tied to his belt on his back. He doesnt use it in battle or use it for cutting anything but he does pull it out for other reasons. The knife was appearently given to him by a special person and will never let anyone touch for any reason. History Past Not much is known about Alec's past except that he once ate the Jetto Jetto no Mi one time in life and that he once had a special friend that he carred for but had to leave her when he set out to become a pirate Trivia *The image is a google image so he is not from any shows Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bandits Category:Bandit Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters